Grim World
by SageKyubi
Summary: Tatsuya had his village destroyed by the Knights of the country. Ironic, isn't it? The ones you put your trust in the most to protect you are the ones that destroy you. That day, he made a vow to become strong enough to protect those close to him. OP MC, Ruthless, try to imagine Meliodas with black hair. Somewhat like that. Always smiling.
1. Chapter 1

(First original story, not based off of anything. Something like a parody, really.)

I'll inform you of this before hand, but always picture the scene with Tatsuya smiling. I'll write if he doesn't.

When he woke, he saw the village covered in blood. He saw his parents corpses, and he saw knights and bandits alike pillaging the houses, killing the men, and raping the women. They tortured the children, and all he could do was sit in silence, hidden away in the attic of their house, the only one that didn't burn, with his only living family member, his sister, clinging tightly to his shirt. He had a blank-eyed stare as he looked on at the wreckage and mayhem that was being caused by horrible people. And on that day, he vowed that he would become strong. That way, no one he loved would suffer the same fate. While his home was being burned down, he became devoid of all emotions. The only thought he had was to protect his sister, so she didn't have to suffer a horrible fate. If anyone went near her with evil intentions, he wouldn't let them live. That was the vow he made, and he would never break it. The name of the boy who suffered was Tatsuya. He didn't have a surname, not anymore, and his sisters name was Shiro. This is his story, of how he went through his past trauma, to eventually reach a conclusive ending, but possibly to continue. Because although nothing lasts forever, there is always something new to explore.

(HOLY SHIT DUDE I THINK I JUST MADE MY FIRST QUOTE WOOOOO)

(Also, first person now.)

\- 10 YEARS LATER (Tatsuya is 17, Shiro is 14. Sweet spot age, IK. ;) -

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" I heard someone calling out to me, while shaking me. I was nearing the end of my dream, I nearly grasped the girls hand, when suddenly I woke. I saw a 14 year old, white-haired girl standing next to me, shaking me.

"O-Onii-chan, there's lightning outside!"

"Go on?" I knew what she wanted to say perfectly well, but I wanted to hear it come out of her mouth. It would go down in my best Shiro moments book.

"S-So... I... I... I-I want to sleep with you, Onii-chan! I'm scared!"

I kept it as a permanent memory, memorizing it from start to finish. Hearing my sister say something like that made me so happy.

"Hehe, so you want to sleep with me? Okay, I'll budge over."

Shiro got onto the bed, and when she was going to put the blankets on, a strike of lightning went off.

"AHHHHH!"

She took hold of my shirt and slammed her face into it. She had tears in her eyes, and was about to cry, so I pulled on the blankets, put my arms around her, and let her feel the comfort of my body (Sorry, Imouto fans, no incest in this story, I've got a girl prepared for my man. ;)

I awoke once again, but this time I had no dream. It was to the sound of banging outside. I had very keen ears, because training for 7 years isn't exactly useless. Shiro was still asleep, and seeing her cutely clinging to my shirt, I felt like sleeping more. But, if what was going on outside could danger her, I would kill it. If it was a milk carton, I'D KILL IT. (Sister Complex Level = Undetectable, Too High.)

I stepped out the door of our room, and went downstairs to see the commotion. We were temporarily living in an Inn so that I could take the test to become an Adventurer. If I passed, we wouldn't have to work in the countryside at some old mans farm. The old man was pretty suspicous though, as I once witnessed his strength, and he took down 5 trees with just the shockwave of his punch. He had a white cape, red gloves, yellow suit, and was bald. (Take a guess)

I looked outside to see the female that took your request for a room being taken by the bandits, who were most likely about to do the naughty-naughty to her, even though she was unwilling. The citizens all didn't seem to care, just telling the bandits to not burn down the houses, and they would gladly sacrifice a girl for that. Her eyes went dark, screaming at the citizens for doing such a thing.

"WHY!? After all I've done, you just dump me aside! Why are humans so selfish! I hate my life! I'll just give it over to the bandits then. It's boring enough, maybe they can help out."

"Now, now, do you really want to have your first with these guys?"

I had heard enough, and I didn't really want to see a beautiful maiden losing to these guys when I could use my epic hero powers to save her. And maybe have some fun, be it she was willing.

"And who the fuck are you?" A man with an anfro and a red bandana said.

"Just someone who doesn't like the scene."

"Take him too! We'll have that piece of shit watch as we fuck the girls brains out!" The afro guy had a smile on his face, like any other dumbass bandit, thinking that he was going to win easily against some kid. Little did he know, he was about to get fucked up. Legitimately, he was going to die.

"You know, I bet you might have some family members, a young kid like you. Maybe a sister, or your mom. We could take those guys too! HAHAHA!"

The scene suddenly went dark. The clouds went gray, and purple lightning came striking down from the sky, just barely missing the bandits.

"Go on?" Tatsuya simply looked at the bandits with a disgustingly cruel smile. It was plain on his face. "I'LL KILL YOU."

"I-I'm not scared of you! You bastard!" The lead bandit screamed, as he pissed his pants.

"What the fuck were you going to do to my sister?"

"I-I'LL FUCK HER, THATS WHAT!'

"Yeah, you really don't want a peaceful death do you? I'll be keeping you alive for a bit."

"KILL HIM!"

The bandits all rushed at Tatsuya, thinking they could win if they all rushed him at once. Tatsuya rushed forward, with just his step causing wind to cut through the houses behind him, destroying them. He punched one of the bandits, and caused a tornado to form. He didn't want much more then that to happen, because he would avoid causing attention, if possible. He simply used his finger to cut through all 20 remaining bandits, and then the lead bandit only remained.

"Now, let me deal with you."

P-P-Please, don't kill me!"

"I won't. Not fast, anyway."

(I won't write what happened next, maybe a different chapter I will tell what happened in the torture scene of someone more relevant, but this guy isn't really worth my time. I'll stop here, will continue in the morning. It's 1 for me, so yuh. Give me sum feedback, bruvs.)

"Thank you so much for saving me!" The inn keeper was incredibly happy, and the citizens tried to come to me to thank me, but...

"Would you all like the same fate? You nearly let them take away a young girl. Had I not been there, the way she should suffer would be horrible. So, I'd appreciate if vermin like you didn't get near me."

The Inn keeper started blushing.

"A-Are you sure you want to do this? The citizens won't like you very much if you do that."

"Does that really matter? All I want to do is get some money by becoming an Adventurer."

"You want to become an Adventurer? I'll take you to the guild! The capital has a guild that is nearly 2 times as big as the second biggest! You can find a lot of good quests there, but some are unavailable to rookies. Even with that monster strength of yours, you won't be accepted that easily."

"Thanks for the info."

I secretly thought to myself, if I couldn't get a lot of pay from becoming an Adventurer, I would become a Royal Knight. I knew those always get a lot of pay. I do need to know magic really well though. The strongest magic I have is Lightning Blade and Space God, so I'm not so sure I can get in. I'll try to keep those as my trump cards, but I'll probably need to use them. The old man told me I was of mediocre strength, and my magic wasn't very good.

"Here is the guild! I have to go back, so I wish you luck!"

Thanks, I'll inform you if I get in."

I headed into the guild, and I saw a bunch of people laughing, but when I came in, everyone gave me a scary stare. I saw the reciptient, and tried to go over there, but a big man got in my way.

"Where the fuck you think you're going?"

"I just want to become an adventurer."

"Wipe that stupid smile of your face, BASTARD! Us pros will give you a bit of a test, how about it?"

"If you want to, thats fine."

"Hold on, is that a limiter necklace? Ha, trying to bluff on us, are you? Take that fucking shit off!"

I suddenly remembered that the old man had told me to always keep this necklace on, but when I was asked to take it off by someone like a bandit, I should.

"As you say, sir."

As soon as I took it off, everyone got onto their knees. The man in front of me started vomiting, and he nearly fainted. I saw someone rushing downstairs from the stairs.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!? I sensed ridiculous amounts of power resonating through the building! TELL ME, MIKO!"

"Y-Yes, Guild Master! The boy over there, with the black hair, entered the hall and the man in front of him said he was going to give a test to him, and told him to take off the limiter, calling it a bluff. Once he took it off, all this happened!" Miko said this while on her knees, using all her power just to stay upright.

"BOY! PUT THAT BACK ON! WE CAN'T HAVE YOU RUINING THE HALL!"

"As you wish, sir."

I put the limiter back on, and everyone started breathing hard. I took a step forward and the man that was in front of me looked up, fear plain in his eyes.

"P-PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME! I-I'M SORRY!"

"I never said I would kill you. You told me to take the limiter off. It's not my fault."

I took a step past him, and looked around the guild. As I did, everyone rushed to the walls, scared of me.

"Hey, boy. Come over here. Mind telling me your name?"

"My name is Tatsuya, sir."

"Call me Goron. I don't let anyone call me by my first name, but with that abnormal strength, I'm not in any position to decide what you call me."

"Thank you for the offer sir, but I think I'll just call you Guild Master."

"Alright. What are you here for? You wanted to become an adventurer, right? We have to start you off at the lowest rank, because there's gonna be an uproar if we don't. You fine with that?"

"Of course, sir. I simply want to get some money for me and my sister."

"Is your sister this strong too?"

"No, I don't think so. But is my strength really that abnormal? The man I trained with told me I was of mediocre strength."

"Then he severely underestimated you. You can easily become a B ranked adventurer, but any higher I'm not so sure of. Do you have any other limiter?"

"Um, While I was training, my master said something weird that sounded like Lock, and I suddenly became a lot weaker."

"Seems like you don't know much about magic. Lock is a spell that locks your power into different segments. Almost no one uses it, as it takes far too long to release the locks. While your master was using the spell, how many fingers did he have open? And also, which finger did he touch you with?"

"I think he had 7 fingers open, and he touched me with his thumb."

"Holy shit! Your power is seperated into 7 segments, and he touched you with the shortest finger! We'll never be able to guess your true strength at this rate. Just as a warning, I suggest keeping that limiter on, and never unlocking. Once you do that, your power will resonate over the country, possibly the planet. That's not even counting your blessing!"

"What is a blessing?"

"This world, Zenphriya, was formed by an almighty god named Corsoif. He made a lot of other gods, but because of that, his power started waning. So he made 7 gods, who, with their power, could take him down should he turn evil. The God of Earth, Erwoc, the God of Fire, Flixsen, the God of Water, Woroth, the God of Wind, Wasylia, the God of Lightning, Lyxia, the God of Time, Temrin, and the God of Space, Semphria. After Corsoif was taken over by his shadow counter-part, Dakai, all 7 Element Gods united to defeat him. They fought, and their power destroyed the weaker gods, whos power spread over the land. In the end, the 7 Gods mixed together with Dakai and disintegrated, which is why getting one of their elements is so uncommon. We've had a few of all of them, but Dakai has never been seen before. You aren't limited to one element either. The lesser gods, like Shadow, Light, Dark, Ice, all of their powers are available to everyone, depending on what their personalities are like. Ice is for the colder people, Dark is for, well, the unpleasant people. Not evil though. Light is for the hopeful people, and Shadow is for the ones that sneak around, like thiefs. I don't think you have an element, because its uncommon for a warrior to have one, but maybe you do. You want to try the test?"

"Do I get any benefits from it?"

"No, you don't. You don't get benefits from anything. You always start at F rank."

"Okay, then I think I won't take it." I probably shouldn't reveal the power I have, having both Lightning and Space.

(That's it for now boys! I don't want to give a spoiler, but the hype for our boy hasn't even started yet. And the old man is a key part of the story, too. So you best be prepared, because if you don't like OP MC stories, get tf outta here. Oh, and theres a bit of romance here too. I won't say with who, but the Inn keeper x Tatsuya ship doesn't exist. Soz. Sayonara now!)

After everything cooled down, I went over to the board to pick a quest, and I saw different letters at the bottom of each letter.

"Say, what do these mean, Miko-san?"

"Well, the Guild works like this. The lowest rank, F, has the easiest missions. Then it's E, then D, then C, then B, then A, and the next three ranks are for the people who have enormous power. With yours, B is what you are capable of, and you're ridiculously strong. That puts into perspective the strength of A. After A, comes S, SS, and SSS. We don't have any SSS Adventurers on the continent, We have around 20 SS, and 50 S. In total, we have over 50,000 Adventurers signed, from F to SS, but we pale in comparison to the Ivangis continent. They have over 200,000 Adventurers, but even there, they don't have SSS class Adventurers. SSS class Adventurers have to power to destroy entire nations with a flick of their finger, which is why there has never been one before. Monster ranks are similar, but they don't have SS class monsters. The highest is S. SS and SSS are only ranks fit for a God. If you know how to fight, you can take a quest about eliminatin S."

"Okay, I will. Thanks for all the info, I'll repay you eventually."

"You don't need to! This is all part of my job." She said with a smile.

I took the rank F goblin quest. It said I was to eliminate a family of 5 goblins living in a cave, who occassionally came out to the village to get women to impregnate. They also put in that if the women were still alive, I was to rescue them. The reward was 100 gold.

"Miko-san, how does currency work here?"

"You can buy things like potions and food with gold. a plate of food would be 1 gold, and a low level potion is 50. The highest level potion is 500 gold. if you get to B rank, you can get tens of thousands of gold with a single mission. Clothes are 5 gold to 50 gold."

"Okay, thank you. I'll take this quest, to eliminate goblins."

"Alright, once you finish the mission, simply notify us. We'll determine if you're lying or not."

"I'll be off then. Bye, Miko-san."

"Goodbye!"

I went to go pick up my sister and planned to leave her in the village if the people there were trustworthy. When I got to the the Inn, the citizens all gave me cruel smiles. I looked for the Inn keeper, but couldn't find her. I ran upstairs, taking 5 steps at a time. When I got into my room, Shiro wasn't sleeping anymore. I checked my entire room, and she was no where to be found. I took off my limiter, and went downstairs, slowly, 1 step at a time. at the bottom I saw the citizens all cowering in fear, and I asked the nearest one, with the most cruel voice possible.

"Where the FUCK is my sister?"

"S-S-SORRY! S-S-SHE GOT TAKEN BY THE BANDITS, ALONG WITH YUKINO!"

"I'll come kill you all later. Don't worry."

I used Sense, a move that allowed me to detect anyone I marked. I had my sister as the highest priority, so I sensed her, around 30 kilometers away, along with Yukino. It seemed they were in a wagon and were being taken out of the city, over to what seemed to be the bandit base. I slammed my foot onto the ground, and jumped onto the side of the Inn, then pushed myself off and broke the sound barrier. I was getting closer, 20 kilometers, 15, 10, 5, 3, 1, and then I saw the wagon. I landed right in front of it, creating a massive crater. I saw Shiro and Yukino bound with rope, and around 50 bandits grouped around it. It seemed they hard reached their base. Shiro was crying. That's when I snapped.

"Hey, fuckers. DId I give you permission to take my sister? ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION YOU BASTARDS!"

"Heh, even though you're kinda strong, let's see if you can deal with 50 of us!"

"Yeah, I'm not just going to kill you. This time you're all fucked."

I was so angry, I unlocked one of my locks, and power rushed into me. I saw a pinky finger, and then a flash of fire, before I opened my hand and saw black flames. I shot it at one of the bandits, and he didn't die outright. The flames covered his body, and then he screamed out loud in pain, slowly burning away, but then the flames reset, and his body was back to normal, but he was still in immense pain. That cycle repeated over and over again, until eventually, I closed my hand, and he disintegrated on the spot.

"Seems the fire element is perfect for torture, huh? Alright then."

I opened my hand, and summoned 49 black flame bolts, and shot them at all the bandits. I didn't want to keep my hand open while I was untying Shiro and Yukino, so I just put the flame on my pinky. Sure enough, it worked, and they continued to burn, slowly but painfully. I wasn't done with them though. I first untied both Shiro and Yukino.

"Are you okay? What did they do to you guys?"

"O-Onii-chan, 5 of them came in and they were carrying Yukino-san and they tied me up, then they took me outside and put me into the wagon. I think they were going to do bad things to us if they got to that place over there."

"I see. well, I'll finish these guys off, and then I'll take a look inside of there. Just stay close to me, I don't want something happening to you."

(Alright, BOYS! WE FINALLY IN THE FIRST ARC! I'm just going to call this the Bandit Arc, I know, not very creative, but I'm trying to represent what it's about. Let me visualize the characters for you here. Shiro has completely white hair, the rest is up to you. Our MC is a black haired dude, think of Masamune-kun. Kinda like that. He wears the same outfit as Kirito, and he's got two swords on either side of him. He can materialize everything else out of one of his elements, and everyone else capable of magic can do that as well. His hair color also changes eventually, but I won't give anymore spoilers than that. You can visualize him however you want though, Idc. That's it, Sayonara!)


	2. Chapter 2

I walked inside to see the entire place dark. It seemed as though it had been evacuated, but by using Sense, I could tell there were people in the next room over. It seemed everyone in the hideout was hiding in one spot, waiting for me to turn around the corner so that they could surprise attack me. I didn't sense anyone in the other spots, so I debated with myself whether I wanted to leave Shiro here or have her come with me. I thought that I didn't want her to see what was going to happen.

"Shiro, stay here with Yukino. I'll be back."

"Okay."

I counted how many, and it seemed there were around 300. A huge bandit organization, most likely. I wondered on how to take them out and thought that the most efficient way would be to combine Lightning and Fire to form Black Dragon Flame, and then teleport the corpses into the Monster Sea.

'That IS the best course of action... Alright, since it doesn't really matter whether I barge in or enter silently, I'll make it flashy.'

I placed smoke in front of the door and then walked in. It seemed everyone had been caught off. I heard a voice through the smoke, who seemed like their commander, trying to get them organized.

"Hmm, seems as if you guys weren't ready for that. Don't worry, I won't torture you like the guys out there. Too much time. I have a mission to do, anyway."

"STOP BEING SO COCKY! You defeated 20 of us, then 50, but if you can defeat all 300 of us, even the mages, then you're not human!"

"Exactly. I wouldn't really refer to myself as human either."

'Form the flame. Imagine a dragon. Make them feel terror for hurting Shiro. Kill them all.'

When I opened my eyes, I saw an enormous black, flaming dragon. I directed it in a way that it hit all of the bandits, and shot. The screams were like music to my ears. I kept a few alive so that they could spread the word not to attack me to their allies. I then teleported the corpses to the Monster Sea and went back to Yukino and Shiro, where Yukino had covered Shiro's ears. Shiro just looked at me, and I gave her a grin. She grinned back at me.

'It seems she didn't hear the sounds. I don't think she knows what I do.'

"Onii-chan, did you talk to them?"

"Yeah, Shiro. We had a long talk, and they stopped being mean. Let's go now. I was going to come to pick you up because I have a mission."

"Okay."

As soon as I walked outside, I saw a lot of Adventurers and Knights standing there, talking with confused looks on their face. When they saw me, what seemed like their captain rushed over to me.

"What happened in there?"

"Shiro, go stand over there with Yukino."

"I will. Are you going to talk to the man?"

"Yes."

Once Shiro moved away, I replied to the man.

"I woke up in the morning to noises outside. That girl over there was being taken away by bandits. I stopped them, then went to the Adventurers guild to sign up. When I came back the citizens were all smiling at me as if they knew something, so I asked them. They said Shiro was taken away by the bandits, so I ran after them, and saw Yukino and Shiro being taken by the bandits on a wagon. Around 50 of them were there, so I killed them, went into the base, and killed the other 300. Then I came outside to see you people."

"Young man, maybe you don't realize, but strength at that level is abnormal. These guys have been a thorn in our side for so long, and you defeated them easily. You need to have at least an entire group of A ranked people to do this. I wouldn't say you're S class, but close. You definitely are A rank though, yes?"

"No, sir, I'm only an F ranked adventurer."

"Are you serious!? I'll get to the guild master right away! Everyone that is S class and above is extremely lazy, or they don't do what they're asked. But you might be different. You might be able to complete THAT mission. Hmm, yes, I think you could. All right, if you have a quest right now, I need you to abandon it."

"First off, sir, who are you?"

"Me? Ah, you see, I'm the captain of the Royal Guard. My name is Captain **Byrne**." (Imagine him as Yami, and only the people who've read a specific book will know the name.)

"That means the mission must be hard if you're hiring me. The pay will be high too, right?"

"Yes, it will. If you could get started right away, that would be perfect. You get special permission for this as well. We'll put your mission on hold if you wish, but you will have to do this mission first or you may be kicked from the country for not obeying the wishes of the King."

"Alright, could you go a bit more in-depth on what exactly the mission is, and when I will leave?"

"Well, the King of the Elves in the continent of Seronia has just died, peacefully, mind you, and the new Queen is only 17. You seem to be about her age, and we need an ambassador to check up with them and see if they're operating okay. You can leave as soon as you have the right supplies."

"I understand, sir. But what if I said I had all the supplies I need with me?"

"If you really do, it's your choice. I'll give you a week of rest, max."

"I think I'll leave now. This seems too important to procrastinate on."

"Alright, is there anything else you need?"

"No, I think I'll depart now. And the only request I have is not a request. I'll be taking my sister."

"I don't see a problem with that."

"Alright, goodbye."

"Just remember, the Queen is very shy. You need to be nice to her."

"Alright."

 **So, I've barely worked on this, but I plan to pick it up again. I had no writer's block or anything, I have most of my story planned out, but I just need to actually WRITE. Type, in my case. I'll update next time I get done, cya!**


End file.
